Moonlight shadow
by chloemcg
Summary: Fluttershy discovers an infant pony/wolf hybrid and decides to raise it as her own. She goes through many trials with this colt but what happens if they both have to be separated by fate?
1. On a wintry night

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of My little pony: FIM. The franchise belongs to Hasbro! I do own Moonlight Dusk the Wolf-pony, though. **

**Moonlight shadow**

* * *

><p>The snow fell softly, the snowflakes taking form of tiny specks drifting down from the heavens like the delicate particles of frozen water vapour they were as they added to the already blanket of snow sheeting the ground.<p>

The air was frigid and numbing bone-inducing.

It was so below freezing in temperature that it felt like the entire time one was outside standing in a cold lake with hypothermia without any clothes on whatsoever to shield one from the frost biting nip in the usually joyful atmosphere of Equestria.

Surprisingly, there was someone crazy enough to be out in this weather. Someone in the form of a yellow Pegasus who was as dainty as a rosebud with sweet teal eyes that twinkled in the moonlight and a long pink mane spouted from her head and she had a matching tail.

The Pegasus, named Fluttershy, tip-toed towards a darkened little building that stood in the corner of Ponyville. It was a tall, imposing building that made the Pegasus back off with fright. She squeaked fearfully, hiding shyly behind a nearby lamppost to try and evade the building that frightened her so.

Giving a small shiver of the body from the heavy moisture dancing in the winter atmosphere, Fluttershy muttered to herself "I...I can't do this! Oh, no, I can't!"

What brought her hear at such a late hour? It was all because of a notice that she found taped to her cottage door, asking her to meet her here in this place at around this time of night. She was confused as of why she was asked to be out here by the note that she decided to bring out from her saddlebags.

She dug around for the note and eventually held it securely in her right hoof, giving it a proper read once more so she could confirm that she was in the right place.

'_Dear Fluttershy, upon my urgent plea, come to the real estate building at the edge of Ponyville at 9:40 tonight._

_~a dear friend._'

Fluttershy cocked her head in confusion, feeling the pink scarf she wore around her neck bristle in the slight wind that brewed outside with the drifting snowflakes covering the ground and kissing the bottom of her hooves. She had to wonder if she was even at the right place even though the building had the sign saying "Ponyville Real estate agents" on the top.

It was also 9:41 precisely!

She thought that being a minute late would have been fine.

Looking around for this "friend" of hers, Fluttershy frowned timidly when she couldn't find a single soul out here in this harrowing night. Her ears pinned back when her ears suddenly caught the sound of something high pitched and strangely familiar.

She looked in the direction of the sound, opening her mouth and gasping.

Other than the light of the generator lighting up the outside, the world was pitch black so when she tried to discern what the sound could be she couldn't see what the source was. Her mind was reeling with confusion but her timid little heart was screaming at her to run away. She decided to listen to the former but she couldn't move her legs.

She stood there, trying to focus on the sounds for a while longer to try and get a sense on what it could possibly be.

From what she could make out, it sounded like...whimpering.

It was a distinct sound that she could have sworn she heard several times in the past. When she came to a conclusion to what it might actually be, she forced her legs to move. It must be a little pup in trouble!

Fluttershy had a soft spot for creatures of all shapes and sizes, this being proven with her cutie mark being some pretty pink butterflies, and she couldn't possibly forgive herself if a sweet little puppy died out here and she knew about it!

Galloping hurriedly, Fluttershy followed the sounds blindly until she found herself standing just outside an alleyway. She froze and all the confidence she felt before melted away upon seeing this dark and dangerous place. Her eyes were big and full of fright and she couldn't keep from shaking on her hooves, trembling from the fright instead of the cold like she ought to have been.

Her ears were flat against her head, drooping heavily on either side of her hair and lightly brushing against her rosy mane. Her wings were still and frozen, just like her heart was at this moment in time.

The whimpers were louder now, snapping the element of kindness out of her momentary trance and prompting her to look deeper into the darkness of the alleyway.

She couldn't see anything really solid to pinpoint the pup's location so she didn't really have any other choice but to go in.

Fluttershy slowly put one hoof in front of the other, taking a few cautious steps into the pitch black darkness of the alleyway.

"H-Hello?" She called out nervously, her soft-spoken voice quivering.

Her tail became tucked beneath her back legs as she cautiously entered the cold and dark alleyway which was thankfully partially sheltered from the snow. She could feel the clicks of her own hoof steps echo in the somewhat narrow space and she very slowly travelled into the alleyway and gazed around on occasion.

Her heart was pounding as the whimpering became louder and louder.

Fluttershy eventually came to a halt just in front of a little box that was tucked up against a cool brick wall. A few icicles hung above it although -thank Celestia- they weren't really sharp so if they fell down on top of the box most likely containing the pup, it wouldn't get injured.

The yellow Pegasus couldn't explain it but there was something odd about this. The letter most likely referred to this little thing being here but why was she sent to rescue a little pup? Upon closer examination and looking down upon the contents of the box, she found herself staring face-to-face with something that made her heart skip a beat.

It almost resembled a sleeping foal, actually, but there were a few abnormalities that confused Fluttershy.

The infant was far more fluffier than any normal foal and it had a brown shaggy fur coat with a pale brown spiky mane. It had fuzzy cheek fur that stuck out on either side of its face and it had two paws sticking on each end of hoof-like appendages. It also had pointed large fuzzy ears that stuck on either side of its head.

Opening its large honey-coloured eyes, the infant widely opened its pony-like muzzle wide and gave a yawn although when it opened its mouth a little canine fang turned out to have been sticking out from its upper jaw and probably stuck out of the left side of its muzzle.

Judging by the round shape of its eyes, Fluttershy made the assumption of this little one of being a colt...if it even should be classified as a colt.

It looked very much like a wolf pup mixed with a pony!

Gasping in surprise, Fluttershy leaned down and scooped up the little whimpering foal-like creature and rocked it in her forelegs. From underneath a fold of the blanket the infant wolffish pony was wrapped in, she could see a waggling dog-like tail. She could also see a little pair of wings growing out of this pup/foal's back.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy trailed off, whispering in a softer voice then before. She had a look of disbelief on her face as the foal pup reached up towards the earthbound Pegasus' face with his little paws flailing about aimlessly in the air. He was clearly trying to reach her cheeks with little playful growls escaping his throat.

Fluttershy couldn't help but feel somewhat confused but then she smiled gently at the creature and gently adjusted the being in her forelegs, sitting down on her haunches so she could better cradle the creature nestling in her embrace.

"Hello there, sweetie, are you lost?" She cooed, gently poking one of the foal/pup's ear and making it twitch in response. She actually had to refrain from poking the fuzzy appendage anymore as to irritate the little infant. But she was confused because there never has been such a pony hybrid to even exist.

There have been rumours of reckless young unicorns inadvertently transforming innocent creatures into deformed things. This foal looked like it had been taken and twisted by some dark magic, making it somewhat wolffish in appearance yet still retaining some pony features. She guessed that this foal's appearance must have been a result of some over abused magic.

She never expected to see a wolf and pony hybrid, though.

The little one yipped, his doggy tail still wagging happily at having been found. However he abruptly ceased his display of happiness when a grumbling sound filled the air and the pup/foal shivered suddenly, its little muzzle pulling into a crinkled frown to make it look as if it had bitten a copper coin.

Its big fuzzy ears drooping, the wolf-pony foal started to break into sobs and then a full blown wail burst forth while the little one opened its mouth as wide as it could and cried at the top of his little lungs.

Startled, Fluttershy held the creature closely and shushed it repeatedly.

"Awww, don't cry, sweetie. I'm here..."

The pony pup's cries dulled into soft puppy-like whimpers as he looked up at the Pegasus with big glassy eyes that were very teary. Sniffling sadly and shifting his little paws so they could clasp on to the pony's shoulder, making the element of kindness draw him closer.

The infant continued to whimper whilst in the Pegasus' embrace whilst he nuzzled against her soft thin fur with a shred of affection.

Fluttershy was hesitant but she wrapped her hooves around the little creature, making sure to nuzzle his brown shaggy fur coat in order to calm him down. Her heart warmed up towards the abnormal little ponyish wolf pup and she finally held him at arms length but still keeping her gentle eyes locked with his curious ones.

She could tell that the infant was hungry and cold. Despite the extra layers of fur covering every inch of his little body, especially the breeze bristling his cheek fur a little, it would seem that it done little to protect him from the harsh cold weather of the outdoors in a late winter night.

The little infant sniffed at her curiously, his little muzzle wiggling with each intake of oxygen as he tried to discern what she could possibly be even though her scent was familiar.

Smiling, Fluttershy proceeded to place the pony pup inside one of her saddle bags and she planted a soft kiss on his fuzzy forehead whilst being careful of his Mohawk of a mane.

She climbed up on to all fours and proceeded to walk out of the alleyway with the little creature slung in one of her saddle bags and she carefully trotted into the midwinter twilight where the snowflakes deftly fell on the unsuspecting world around them.

"C'mon, little one. Let's get you fixed up at home." She murmured softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, everyone. This is my very first MLP Fanfiction and I hope it was done alright. This is about our favourite animal-loving Pegasus having a wolf-like son and raising him just like she would with any of her animal friends...except this isn't quite an animal she'll be taking care of.**

**Anyways the questions that arise with this are: who on earth is this friend that was mentioned in the letter Fluttershy received? How did a half-pony-half-wolf even come to exist? What challenges lie in front of Fluttershy? And how will the rest of the mane six react to the Element of kindness' new foal...or puppy?**

**Stay tuned and find out soon! **

**Reviews are adored by me! **

**-Chloemcg**


	2. Fluttershy's decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of My little pony: FIM. The franchise belongs to Hasbro! I do own Moonlight Dusk the Wolf-pony, though. **

**Moonlight shadow**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy watched with a smile as the little foalpup she found earlier splashed around and played in the wooden bucket filled with water that qualified as perhaps his very first bath. She couldn't help but nuzzle his side lovingly as he splashed the water around, getting the floor all wet and getting some on a certain white little bunny rabbit.

Angel bunny scowled angrily at the fact that he was now dripping wet. He tapped his big right foot on the ground and his droopy ears dripped wetly.

The yellow Pegasus grinned apologetically at the little bunny rabbit before turning her attention back to the little foal-like pup.

The infant yipped and burrowed his paws beneath the soothing warm liquid and he looked up happily at Fluttershy, his little pointy ears perking up and a smile fixing on his pony muzzle although his little canine fang was flat against his lower jaw. His tail was even wagging beneath the water.

Fluttershy smiled compassionately as she grabbed a fuzzy towel from a nearby wooden chair on her right and she reached down to scoop up the wolffish colt and bundle him up in the white towel she carried. It didn't surprise her that the foal was a tad squirmy upon the towel coming into contact with his slender fuzzy body.

She wrapped the towel around the wriggling foal and hugged him to her chest, rocking him a little to calm him down, and she looked him right in the eyes and smiled with the biggest yet most adoring grin ever.

"There we go," Fluttershy said softly "now let's just get you dried off."

Without another word the almost flightless Pegasus proceeded to cover the pup up in the towel and roughly scrubbed her hooves against every inch of his tiny flailing body in an attempt to firmly get him truly clean and more dapper even though multiple queries were spinning through her mind.

Who would abandon an innocent infant?

Who would leave her with the responsibility?

What should she do with it?

How would her friends react?

Fluttershy's heart froze momentarily. Her friends, they had to know about her discovery! They did have a right to know, besides they could probably assist her in taking care of the wolf-like pony puppy. Plus she didn't want Rainbow Dash or Rarity to freak out when they see a sweet little creature wandering around her house.

She dwelled on the idea inside her head and had a bit of a self-berate.

(It is rather late and every pony is probably asleep by now, however I think it would be best to show them now so the Princess can be informed of this too. Besides I'm not tired yet and I don't think the baby is either.)

One look at the pup proved her theory correct. The little wolf-like pony was very energetic and was basically bouncing on its paws and hooves.

Now that the poor thing was out of the confines of his blankets, it was revealed that the front legs had paws whilst the back legs had very skinny hooves. Its intense hyperactive attitude actually made Fluttershy question whether the pup actually was meant to sleep during the daytime instead of night or if this was a result of total bliss.

Making up her mind, Fluttershy bent her neck down and picked up the little pony/wolf pup by the scruff of his neck and proceeded to carry him in her mouth for a moment before dropping him in one of her saddlebags.

Whilst stuffed inside the makeshift pouch of the saddle bag, the little foal's tiny underdeveloped yet roughly feathered wings began whirring and buzzing in excitement.

Smiling at the colt's enthusiasm, Fluttershy made her way out the door but not before grabbing her pink scarf off a nearby coat hanger and wrapping it around her own neck to brace herself for the cold snowing breeze outside.

As she exited out the door, she turned to face Angel Bunny and told him with her soft voice "Angel, I'm leaving you in charge of everyone else while I'm gone. I'll be back soon to tuck you all in."

The bunny simply nodded as if to say 'whatever' and Fluttershy left out the door on her way towards her friend, Twilight's, castle that stood in the very middle of Ponyville.

Fluttershy rapped a hoof rather urgently on the door, knocking against the fine wood. She also bounced a little on the rest of her legs as if to keep the little furball she carried in her saddlebag calm and quiet so it wouldn't cause a loud racket that could wake every pony else up.

She felt a twinge of nervousness tie her soul up in knots. What if her friends disapprove of the little discovery she had made earlier? What if they overreact? What if-

Fluttershy shook these thoughts away, forcing a stern expression on her face. She shouldn't be thinking these thoughts these were her friends and she knew them better than anyone so she should have a little more faith in them. So, she breathed in and let out a sigh to relieve the stress her brain was undergoing.

It was then that she heard the door unlock from the inside and it slowly creaked open and thus allowing some light to shine in through the dark snowy evening. A rectangle of light stretched along the floor and grew increasingly wider as the door opened just as wide.

Fluttershy peaked through the gap of the door so she could see who was responding to her knocks and she was a little bit surprised to find that it was Twilight whom had opened the door and she didn't look the least bit sleepy save for some dark half moon circles and slight bags under her eyes.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, surprised "What are you doing up at this hour?"

The yellow Pegasus secretly looked over her shoulder to check on the little bundle of fur she carried in her saddlebag and saw that he was just about falling asleep inside the bright pink bag that matched the owner's radiant magenta mane and tail.

She focused her eyes back on the lavender Alicorn princess and replied timidly "I'm sorry for waking you u-up, Twilight, I-I just needed to show you s-s-something."

Fluttershy waited for something bad to happen but nothing of the sort did. She felt a gentle wing wrap itself around her and encouragingly push her along inside to the warm comforts of Twilight Sparkle's castle. The Alicorn softly led the element of kindness through the endless halls and corridors until the both reached a very familiar room.

It was a gem of a room with marble floors and crystallised walls and in the centre of the room stood a round glass table with a very familiar star etched in the very middle of the surface. There were also a few chairs surrounding the round table with some engravings etched in the headboards, taking shape of each of the mane six's cutie marks.

Slowly trotting over to the seat with her cutie mark, Fluttershy seated herself down but minding her saddle bags as to upset the creature resting inside them. She couldn't take that risk with the wolffish Pegasus foal who had crept into her heart and besides, she wanted to introduce the little guy slowly and in a calm environment.

Settling herself down, Twilight reached a hoof up towards her crown and adjusted its position a bit so it could be perched perfectly atop her head without it catching in her navy blue fringe with magenta stripes.

"So, Fluttershy," the intellectual Alicorn began patiently with a light conversational tone that fitted her new role well "What brings you here tonight?"

The animal lover Pegasus fiddled with her hooves and eyed her reflection in the floor with a slight interest. She avoided eye contact with one of her best friends and meekly muttered something quite incoherent, something which somewhat made Twilight confused.

"Er, can you repeat that?" Twilight requested.

Fluttershy repeated what she muttered a bit louder but it still wasn't audible.

"Ifndzalonfol.."

"Still can't hear you." She leaned in closer to look into Fluttershy's timid turquoise eyes. She couldn't hear a word the animal-loving-Pegasus was saying but she was mumbling so much that the words she spoke sounded jumbled up and illegible.

She watched with a keen interest as her friend hung her head and exhaled, still averting her eyes away sheepishly whilst she repeated in her normal volume of voice "...I found a lone foal."

Twilight stared at her friend with wide eyes filled with disbelief. Did she just hear what she thought she heard!? She watched with amazement as Fluttershy craned her neck to reach into her saddlebags, lifting the pink flap of one of them with her muzzle, and picked up a little sleeping furry form before setting him down on the table in front of her.

Fluttershy smiled gently as she lifted a gentle hoof and proceeded to lovingly stroke one of the creature's fuzzy little ears that flicked at her touch. As she petted the tiny hybrid, running the bottom of her hoof along his thin and near-emaciated little stomach, she couldn't help but murmur a sweet-as-pie little tune whilst her friend watched in awe.

Shakily raising a hoof, Twilight asked while trying to smooth the fear from her voice "What the hay is that?"

Fluttershy softly rubbed her muzzle against the pup's cheek fur with her eyes soft and filled with compassion. She even grasped one of his paws in her hoof before she gave an answer in a hushed voice "I found him near the Ponyville real estate building, he was all alone."

Twilight nodded in understanding. Honestly, she too would take a defenceless infant home with her should it have been abandoned and if nobody else was willing to take it but she would have at least checked it off at the proper authorities first before doing anything rash.

But she raised a brow and asked the question anyway "But why not take it to the orphanage or to the proper authorities?"

Fluttershy still clutched the baby's paw gently and gave a small look of momentary worry. She didn't answer verbally. She released the tiny paw and once again reached into her saddlebags and pulled out a familiar looking note that she clutched in her mouth before laying it down on the surface of the table.

She pushed it towards Twilight who pulled the note towards herself before leaning in and giving it a read. Moments later she glanced back up at the Pegasus with confusion flashing inside her eyes, a somewhat perplexed frown fixed on her face as she asked after a few moments of silence "...A friend of yours?"

Fluttershy shrugged in reply, recounting what happened inside her head as she recalled the events of this morning when she went out to feed her outdoor animal friends.

She put a hoof to her chin and looked upwards as if in deep thought, her face twisting in an equal amount of thoughtfulness.

"I don't know, I found this letter taped to my door this morning. There was no name so I can't tell you who this is from..." Her face lit up in realisation "...Although, I would have to wonder if this could be a friend of mine from Cloudsdale."

Twilight arched her head to one side. Cloudsdale? That could only mean that whoever the mother was to this lost little wolf colt would have to be a Pegasus, this theory would have to be supported by the fact that the specimen itself had a pair of wings only Pegasi can sport.

But still, did Fluttershy really have friends during her childhood in Cloudsdale?

The Alicorn didn't even have time to ask since her friend had already answered her question with a uncharacteristically wry smirk as she furrowed a brow "I may have been terribly shy but that didn't mean that I didn't have any friends."

Twilight smiled and agreed with a curt nod. She shouldn't be surprised to hear that, Fluttershy was a very sweet and kind soul who could make friends easy without that small flaw in the form of her shy nature. But from what the yellow Pegasus mentioned once in the past about being bullied relentlessly, she couldn't have had many friends otherwise they would have stuck up for her that fateful day instead of Rainbow Dash.

Speak of the devil, the rest of the mane six slowly filed in with looks of disbelief stamped on each of their expressions -except for Pinkie Pie, of course, who simply bounced towards them with a cheerful grin and she hummed a merry little tune whilst she timed her carefree bounces just right so each landing could synchronise with the melody.

Rainbow asked with a tilt of the head and a look of shock, her attention focused entirely on the fuzz ball laying on the table in front of Fluttershy "Just what the hay going on here?!"

"Indeed, we need an explanation!" Rarity added.

"Ah' couldn't agree more!" Applejack conceded.

Thus, Fluttershy explained everything about what had transpired this snowy evening. She felt it only right to tell them and she didn't hold back any details as she shed some light on the situation and why there was a foal with wolf-like qualities laying in front of the pink-maned mare that was curled into a furry brown bundle.

She explained about the letter, the specific time, the author and the fact that she was thinking about adopting the little pup.

That last subject actually shocked everybody.

Rarity exclaimed with shock "WHAT!? You cannot possibly be thinking of keeping that thing?"

Upon receiving a hurt yet stern look from Fluttershy whom held the foal close as if to make him feel comforted even though he was thankfully still asleep and didn't hear that hurtful comment, the marshmallow unicorn kind of regretted what she said and decided to fix it much like how she would fix up a damaged dress.

"What I mean is, darling, are you sure? Raising a foal is stressful work!" Rarity amended, gesturing to the furry bundle in Fluttershy's forelegs.

Rainbow Dash added "Besides, why YOU? You already have tons of responsibility with those animals of you're's!"

Fluttershy looked down at the wolffish little infant she saved, pity beginning to drown her turquoise irises like a huge amount of water filling up a dam. Rainbow had a point and that fact was undeniable. She had a lot of responsibility and a foal would only add to the mix. She felt her heart sink into her stomach when the little thing had begun to stir as if it could sense that the mare he snuggled up to was pondering on wanting to keep him.

Opening his large eyes, the pup/foal wagged his tail and waved a paw aimlessly in the air until it grasped on to Fluttershy's hoof. He gurgled sweetly as he nuzzled the yellow Pegasus affectionately much like a wolf pup or lion cub would do to their mother. He even let out a cute little yip and panted much like a dog with his long tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Fluttershy found herself smiling at this adorable little display and she giggled, tickling the little one under the chin softly.

Looking up, Fluttershy responded to Rarity's precious question with a renewed determination flashing inside her eyes. She gave a single nod and grinned with narrowed eyes "Yes, I'm sure."

It was then that Pinkie decided to join in as she looked over the Pegasus' shoulder and bounced excitedly on the spot. She was desperately trying to reach down and scoop up the pup although Fluttershy kept a very protective hold on the young wolffish Pegasus colt. She didn't want to frighten the poor thing.

Fluttershy sighed a bit and, once again, nuzzled the dog-like baby pony.

Standing up from the seat, she proceeded to put the pup down on the floor but before she could Rainbow Dash raised a skeptical brow at her Pegasus friend and she folded her forelegs across her chest to make it seem like she was very suspicious of the tiny furry creature that her friend was so determined to take care of.

"Fluttershy, for all we know that thing could be dangerous! It has the potential to be a killer when it grows up!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, gesturing to the little furball with two outstretched hooves. She was hovering in the air for a minute until she landed at Twilight's sensible chastising.

"Rainbow, don't be silly, does he look dangerous?" The Alicorn tried to reason.

Fluttershy put the pup/foal down on the ground and watched as he crawled towards the cyan pony without her knowledge since she was occupied trying to deter her friend from being so naive as to put trust immediately into a cute thing. They already went through something similar and didn't want a repeat.

The wolf-like colt crawled to Rainbow Dash and even grabbed hold of her fore right leg, starling the rainbow-maned pony out of her wits as she tried to take flight and make the creature let go but found that surprisingly the little infant's grip was much stronger than her willpower.

"Uuugh..." The rainbow pony fearfully backed away slowly whilst the little pup held on to her with a grin.

Whilst Rainbow was trying to get herself away and weaken the infant's tight hold on her, she calmed down when the creature barked happily and wagged his tail while releasing her and sitting in a dog-like position and patiently sat there.

The blue Pegasus gradually started realising that there really was nothing to fear. She didn't know why but there was something about this creature that calmed her soon after she got (not that she'd ever admit it) frightened and that sweet little look on his face actually made her tough heart melt a little.

The foal was cuddling her leg now, making Rainbow calm down considerably.

She gently fell to the floor and looked at the curious little ball of shaggy brown fur with the little waggly tail. Rainbow Dash hesitantly bent down and picked up the pup/foal in her forelegs and held it out at arms length as if he were a contagious illness that could strike within instants.

She kept her eyes glued on to the admittedly cute equine/canine hybrid and her eyes widened when the little guy lunged at her and licked her snout affectionately, his little tail wagging like there was no tomorrow. He even yipped and barked sweetly, much like a puppy should, and this basically won the cyan blue Pegasus' heart.

"Erm...good boy?" She awkwardly petted the little guy on the head, now feeling a bit more comfortable around him.

Fluttershy gently took the now yawning foal back into her own hooves and she looked down at his little face. She leaned in and planted a little kiss on his forehead and she proceeded to walk out of the castle and take the little infant pony wolf pup home. But before she did, she turned to face the others.

"Don't worry, girls, I'll make sure you all meet him properly tomorrow." She gave a yawn of her own and she rocked the unnamed puppy colt in her forelegs, clearly noting the looks of disappointment being sent to her by Applejack and Rarity and especially Pinkie Pie.

Twilight nodded in understanding. Fluttershy had been through a lot tonight and she knew that what her friend needed now was rest. She smiled and softened her gaze at the almost flightless Pegasus "Alright, Fluttershy. You take the...foal...home and get some rest and we'll figure everything out tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement. That seemed like a fair compromise to make although Pinkie Pie had to ask something really quick as she bounced on the spot.

"So what's the funny, furry silly-Billy's name?"

Fluttershy's face dropped. She hadn't thought of that! Of course she needed to name her new foal something but she didn't know what to name him but she thought that it should be something associated with the night. She rattled her brains for such a name and, after several moments of thinking, a light bulb went off inside her head and she blurted out the very first name that came to her mind.

"His name will be Moonlight Dusk, o-or Dusky for short."

She hid her face behind some locks of hair frightfully, her ears pinning back in embarrassment. Before anyone could comment on the name the yellow mare with the butterflies cutie mark took off out the door and ran on home to her cozy little cottage by the Everfree Forest.

Everyone else watched after her, feeling both concerned and exited for a new member in their gang.

However it was then that a baby dragon trailed down the stairs and sleepily rubbed his eyes, a yawn eliciting from his throat. He had obviously just woken up from his slumber as he wandered down the stairs and he stopped and looked at the rest of the mane six...or mane five as of right now.

"Ugh...What'd I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello. Sorry this chapter sucked and everyone was out of character. I worked hard on this chapter so please go easy on me and please, please, please give positive reviews and if there are any problems then let me know.**

**Thanks.**

**Next chapter we'll either see Dusky's first day of school or how everyone else in Equestria will take to him. Let's see what happens next! **

**-Chloemcg**


	3. Meeting Discord

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of My little pony: FIM. The franchise belongs to Hasbro! I do own Moonlight Dusk the Wolf-pony, though. **

**Moonlight shadow**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy staggered through the entrance of her cottage, her knees turned into jelly and was moments away from actually buckling out from underneath her. She looked positively exhausted and the heavy bags dragging underneath her eyes was an obvious tell tale sign that this claim was very accurate.<p>

She sighed tiredly and looked over towards the fuzzy bundle stuffed in her saddlebag, gently nuzzling him with a small grin of affection.

The yellow Pegasus had just returned back from her friend's castle to introduce the little ball of fur she found and she was now totally exhausted to do much else. She knew that the one thing she needed now was sleep and to find the little pony pup she cared for a temporary bed to accommodate his needs for now.

She shook her body to try and shake the damp coldness off of her body and she started to unwrap the scarf around her neck and hang it up on the banister leading up the mahogany wooden staircase that led up to the master bedroom.

Fluttershy took one step, starting to climb the stairs, but then she stopped when she saw a rather grumpy-looking slender serpent-like creature that had many mismatched limbs along with an odd set of horns, wings, hands and legs.

The creature, the now reformed Discord (who was previously the Lord of chaos) was dressed in a bright pink dressing gown and he held a steaming mug of what smelt like chocolate milk in his eagle claw. He looked similar to a woman who was mad at her husband for staying out too late.

Fluttershy was surprised. Her eyes were immensely wide and her legs gone stiff with her ears pinned back slightly with disbelief. Just when did Discord get here?

"Discord, what are you doing here!?" She asked.

Discord shrugged lazily, smiling casually for a moment until he retained his initial angry face, his eyes narrowed. He was acting like a parent ready to scold his child for whatever reason and Fluttershy couldn't help but roll her eyes at this.

"That matters not, my little pony, what DOES matter is where have you gone?"

Fluttershy couldn't help but shake her head with a smile.

Ever since the whole incident involving Tirek, Discord was determined to make it up to the mane six by being a great friend and housemate to Fluttershy. He had now grown very overprotective of her and making sure she got to bed on time so she could be well-rested.

However she could not help but find it slightly annoying at times either.

But it was then that Discord seemed to have noticed a dark brown lump of fur sticking out of one of Fluttershy's saddle bags.

"...What is that?" Discord asked after he hovered slightly, defying the laws of gravity for a moment, and swooped down the stairs. His yellow mismatched eyes scanned every inch of the little bundle of shaggy brown fur that had some wolf-like qualities.

The Draconiquis raised a bushy white brow at Fluttershy and floated rather lazily around them in a crazed loop-di-loop and studied the little fuzzy hybrid. He watched intensely as its little tail wagged at the sight of him and the creature arched its round little head to one side, a look of confusion twisting on his face.

He barked and yipped, his eyes bright and alert as he bounced up and down in the makeshift pouch. It was plainly obvious that the pup was becoming restless and Fluttershy could not help but find the performance endearing so she decided to help the foal/wolf pup out and held him in her hooves.

The Pegasus held the pony pup in her fore hooves, holding him out so Discord could meet the little wolffish foal, and the intrigued infant hybrid leaned in close until he was just millimetres away from Discord's face...and gave the slender serpentine creature a small lick on the snout.

Surprised, Discord scooted backwards with an expression of terror and shock on his face. He hadn't expected that as he wiped the slobber away with a paw, cringing with disgust as he shook his head to rid himself of the gross substance. He wriggled his nostrils and looked as though he had just bitten something sour.

He disliked the fact that he was just licked by a little creature such as this. He had a feeling that this thing was replacing him and he really didn't want that, he couldn't be replaced that easily!

Fluttershy set the pup down and let him explore his surroundings and she smiled tenderly down at him, watching his sweet little tail wag as he bounced around with total and absolute bliss. He eventually found the fireplace and lain down in front of it and curling into a tight ball as he warmed up against the fireplace.

He looked a little drowsy.

The yellow Pegasus smiled softly in the mutated foal's direction and then looked back towards Discord. She bashfully rubbed one foreleg against the other as she looked away from the Lord of Chaos and she asked him in a squeaky hushed voice "Um...Discord, can you keep an eye on Dusky while I go upstairs and get myself ready for bed?"

Discord looked flabbergasted, his eyes wide with unfamiliar horror. Why was HE supposed to be looking after a mere infant!?

Before he had the chance to object, Fluttershy had already galloped up the stairs to quickly get in her pyjamas and get ready for bed.

Discord sighed, holding his face in his paw for a moment before he looking right over at Moonlight Dusk whom was pouncing and leaping to try and chase a few birds which were flying to get away from his little gummy mouth.

The Lord of Chaos looked skywards for a moment whilst shaking his head in disbelief for his current situation. Deciding that he didn't want to make his friend angry, Discord decided to quit with the flying for now as he walked on all fours towards the playful wolffish foal pup and he watched as the little creature let its wings buzz and whirr about as he tried to take flight despite its young age.

Discord sighed indignantly and craned his neck so he could pick up the wolffish foal up by the scruff of his little neck and he carried Dusky over towards a little nice warm patch on the floor and he also trapped the little thing by folding both his arms in front of him and holding Moonlight Dusk in the space between the square shaped prison.

Normally the Draconiquis would have conjured up a play pen to set the furry dog-like pony down into but he wasn't entirely certain that he wouldn't do something gross on the carpet. He boxed Dusky in and allowed him to curl into a little ball, his wings still buzzing and humming but now in time with his softened snores of slumber.

Discord couldn't deny it but he actually found the unusual puppy pony sort of cute. He couldn't help but smile down at the extremely fuzzy colt which had quite clearly stolen Fluttershy's heart.

Speaking of whom, Fluttershy then advanced down the stairs whilst wearing what would have been considered as a pink nightgown that was long as the back of it covering her flank dragged along the carpet upstairs whilst she was careful not to let her hind hooves to catch on the silky material. Her forelegs carefully cuffed in the short pink sleeves as she wandered down the stairs and she wore a sweet smile.

Gently hovering down the staircase, she plopped delicately on her hooves before she bent her head down and as she did her long locks of pink mane also bent down with her head and lightly brushed along the floor below and leaving some little marks in the soft material below.

She picked the sleeping Dusky up in her mouth -making sure not to hurt him as she held him by the scruff of his fluffy neck- and she proceeded to carefully canter back upstairs whilst Discord watched with his ears perked in interest, his screwed eyes big and filled with this hunger to learn more about the wolffish foal that he was sure he had just bonded with.

Discord lain on the floor with his claw stroking his white beard, the ebony strands lacing right in between the gaps of his talons as he dwelled deeply on this matter...including how this little foal had somehow managed to be mutated into such a odd combination.

Actually he wondered if he could actually connect with such a little creature since whence the wolf-like colt got older, he may actually know exactly how he feels sometimes.

His eyes widened and his face perked whence a loud ringing noise had paused his train of thought and he looked right at the antique grandfather clock that sat by the sofa that was placed on the opposite side of the room.

Wow, time really did fly!

Discord decided to retire as well as he took to the air, flapping both his mismatched wings so he could softly fly up the stairs and vanish around a corner.

He stopped whence he peered into Fluttershy's bedroom and he couldn't help but let out a soft little smile whence he saw his friend fast asleep on her bed with little Dusky asleep against the crook of her chest, swaddled in a small portion of the blankets covering the both of their forms.

The Draconiquis' eyes drooped a little with that same smile fixed on his long snout and he floated over to Fluttershy's bedside and snapped his fingers.

Within nanoseconds, a large wicker basket dog bed materialised right beside Fluttershy's bed. Inside, stuffed with fine silk feathers was, a black blanket embedded with a little signature that looked finely hoof-stiched. He gave a contented sigh as he eased into the basket and he even closed his eyes, dreaming about actually becoming somewhat a father figure to that little pup which Fluttershy had brought home.

Unbeknownst to him, though, Fluttershy's eyes fluttered open a but upon hearing the sound of something magically appearing in the room and she let out a very quiet giggle as she held the pony pup tighter in her soft embrace and quietly nuzzled her new foal's over exaggerated cheek fur.

"Goodnight, my little one." She pecked Dusky on the head and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, everyone. I hope this chapter was alright and I'm sorry if it was rushed but I did try my best. Also, I DIDNT fast this forwards. I am taking this nice and slowly in chapters but the next chapter will be a bit fast forwards to when Moonlight Dusk is about the same age as the CMC.**

**Please review and I hope you like this.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
